Everything Happens for a Reason
by MoonysTheName
Summary: A HP\GW After the War story. I plan on filling in the gap between the end of 'The Flaw in the Plan' and '19 years later'. Hope you it!
1. Chapter 1

It was a few hours after Harry had told Ron and Hermione what had happened. He was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room staring at the fire, he couldn't sleep. He found himself thinking about what he would say to the Weasleys, it was his fault Fred was gone. Dead. What would Ginny say? Mrs. Weasley? He knew Ron was sad, but said it wasn't Harry's fault. _I should go down to the Great Hall, they'll be down there._ Harry found himself thinking over and over, but his legs wouldn't budge. He gave up and tried to fall asleep, he was in less than 5 minutes.

When Harry woke up it was still dark out, he checked the watch the Weasleys gave him when he turned 17. It said 2:43 am. _That must be wrong, I fell asleep around 5am. _Harry checked again, it was the 3rd. _Did I really sleep that long? I should use the loo, and take a shower._

After Harry took his shower and put one clean clothes he said "Kreacher." and the old house elf showed up with a loud crack. "Yes, Master." Kreacher said in a little more happy tone than his usual. "I was wondering if you had time to get me some breakfast." Harry said in a nice tone, remembering the last time they talked. "Yes, Master." and with a loud crack Kreacher was gone.

Harry sat on his bed and closed his eyes. _It feels so nice to be clean. I need haircut, though._ His thoughts were interrupted by the loud crack of Kreacher with food. "Kreacher has food for master!" "Thanks, Kreacher." said a happy Harry "It smells great." "Kreacher is happy that he pleased master." and with another loud crack Kreacher was gone.

Harry ate his food and slowly got the courage to go find the Weasleys. _They probably went back to the Burrow. _Harry found himself hoping. Harry was scared to face them. He was walking down the stairs to the Great Hall when he saw into it, it was crowded. He quickly saw the Weasleys, they stuck out having all bright orange hair. Harry was just about to walk in when someone ran up to him and hugged him. "Harry, don't ever scare me like that again!" screamed the person.

Harry was surprised. He thought she would have smacked him, or sent one of her famous bat bogey hexes at him. He realized he she should reply and said "Huh? Oh, okay." Ginny backed away awkwardly. Harry stared at her, he was soaking everything in. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. "Congratulations." Ginny said with an awkward smile, she suddenly found her shoes really interesting. Harry decided it wasn't a good idea to respond. It turned into a not-so-awkward silence. Harry pulled her into a hug and said "You need a shower, you know." Ginny let out a small laugh and said "That can wait."

A few minutes later, they were walking towards the Weasley family. They were sitting at what usually was the Hufflepuff table. Mrs. Weasley saw them and walked up to Harry. She said "Thank you," Mrs. Weasley hugged him. "So much." Harry was confused. "...For what?" She let out a nervous laugh "Well first, for killing You-Know-Who and saving the whole wizarding world pretty much." Harry had to laugh. It turned awkward, Harry was relived to find Kingsley coming over. "Congratulations Harry." Kingsley said in his deep and calming voice. "Thanks" said Harry in a small voice. He didn't like it when people focused on him.

Later that day the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were heading to the Burrow using Floo Powder. First Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, followed by everyone else.

When they got there everyone went to there rooms. Harry was staying with Ron in the attic, Hermione with Ginny. When Harry and Ron walked into there room Ron plopped down on his bed and said "This feels good." Harry sat on his and said "So good."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few hours after Harry had told Ron and Hermione what had happened. He was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room staring at the fire, he couldn't sleep. He found himself thinking about what he would say to the Weasleys, it was his fault Fred was gone. Dead. What would Ginny say? Mrs. Weasley? He knew Ron was sad, but said it wasn't Harry's fault. _I should go down to the Great Hall, they'll be down there._ Harry found himself thinking over and over, but his legs wouldn't budge. He gave up and tried to fall asleep, he was in less than 5 minutes.

When Harry woke up it was still dark out, he checked the watch the Weasleys gave him when he turned 17. It said 2:43 am. _That must be wrong, I fell asleep around 5am. _Harry checked again, it was the 3rd. _Did I really sleep that long? I should use the loo, and take a shower._

After Harry took his shower and put one clean clothes he said "Kreacher." and the old house elf showed up with a loud crack. "Yes, Master." Kreacher said in a little more happy tone than his usual. "I was wondering if you had time to get me some breakfast." Harry said in a nice tone, remembering the last time they talked. "Yes, Master." and with a loud crack Kreacher was gone.

Harry sat on his bed and closed his eyes. _It feels so nice to be clean. I need haircut, though._ His thoughts were interrupted by the loud crack of Kreacher with food. "Kreacher has food for master!" "Thanks, Kreacher." said a happy Harry "It smells great." "Kreacher is happy that he pleased master." and with another loud crack Kreacher was gone.

Harry ate his food and slowly got the courage to go find the Weasleys. _They probably went back to the Burrow. _Harry found himself hoping. Harry was scared to face them. He was walking down the stairs to the Great Hall when he saw into it, it was crowded. He quickly saw the Weasleys, they stuck out having all bright orange hair. Harry was just about to walk in when someone ran up to him and hugged him. "Harry, don't ever scare me like that again!" screamed the person.

Harry was surprised. He thought she would have smacked him, or sent one of her famous bat bogey hexes at him. He realized he she should reply and said "Huh? Oh, okay." Ginny backed away awkwardly. Harry stared at her, he was soaking everything in. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. "Congratulations." Ginny said with an awkward smile, she suddenly found her shoes really interesting. Harry decided it wasn't a good idea to respond. It turned into a not-so-awkward silence. Harry pulled her into a hug and said "You need a shower, you know." Ginny let out a small laugh and said "That can wait."

A few minutes later, they were walking towards the Weasley family. They were sitting at what usually was the Hufflepuff table. Mrs. Weasley saw them and walked up to Harry. She said "Thank you," Mrs. Weasley hugged him. "So much." Harry was confused. "...For what?" She let out a nervous laugh "Well first, for killing You-Know-Who and saving the whole wizarding world pretty much." Harry had to laugh. It turned awkward, Harry was relived to find Kingsley coming over. "Congratulations Harry." Kingsley said in his deep and calming voice. "Thanks" said Harry in a small voice. He didn't like it when people focused on him.

Later that day the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were heading to the Burrow using Floo Powder. First Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, followed by everyone else.

When they got there everyone went to there rooms. Harry was staying with Ron in the attic, Hermione with Ginny. When Harry and Ron walked into there room Ron plopped down on his bed and said "This feels good." Harry sat on his and said "So good."


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few hours after Harry had told Ron and Hermione what had happened. He was sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room staring at the fire, he couldn't sleep. He found himself thinking about what he would say to the Weasleys, it was his fault Fred was gone. Dead. What would Ginny say? Mrs. Weasley? He knew Ron was sad, but said it wasn't Harry's fault. _I should go down to the Great Hall, they'll be down there._ Harry found himself thinking over and over, but his legs wouldn't budge. He gave up and tried to fall asleep, he was in less than 5 minutes.

When Harry woke up it was still dark out, he checked the watch the Weasleys gave him when he turned 17. It said 2:43 am. _That must be wrong, I fell asleep around 5am. _Harry checked again, it was the 3rd. _Did I really sleep that long? I should use the loo, and take a shower._

After Harry took his shower and put one clean clothes he said "Kreacher." and the old house elf showed up with a loud crack. "Yes, Master." Kreacher said in a little more happy tone than his usual. "I was wondering if you had time to get me some breakfast." Harry said in a nice tone, remembering the last time they talked. "Yes, Master." and with a loud crack Kreacher was gone.

Harry sat on his bed and closed his eyes. _It feels so nice to be clean. I need haircut, though._ His thoughts were interrupted by the loud crack of Kreacher with food. "Kreacher has food for master!" "Thanks, Kreacher." said a happy Harry "It smells great." "Kreacher is happy that he pleased master." and with another loud crack Kreacher was gone.

Harry ate his food and slowly got the courage to go find the Weasleys. _They probably went back to the Burrow. _Harry found himself hoping. Harry was scared to face them. He was walking down the stairs to the Great Hall when he saw into it, it was crowded. He quickly saw the Weasleys, they stuck out having all bright orange hair. Harry was just about to walk in when someone ran up to him and hugged him. "Harry, don't ever scare me like that again!" screamed the person.

Harry was surprised. He thought she would have smacked him, or sent one of her famous bat bogey hexes at him. He realized he she should reply and said "Huh? Oh, okay." Ginny backed away awkwardly. Harry stared at her, he was soaking everything in. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. "Congratulations." Ginny said with an awkward smile, she suddenly found her shoes really interesting. Harry decided it wasn't a good idea to respond. It turned into a not-so-awkward silence. Harry pulled her into a hug and said "You need a shower, you know." Ginny let out a small laugh and said "That can wait."

A few minutes later, they were walking towards the Weasley family. They were sitting at what usually was the Hufflepuff table. Mrs. Weasley saw them and walked up to Harry. She said "Thank you," Mrs. Weasley hugged him. "So much." Harry was confused. "...For what?" She let out a nervous laugh "Well first, for killing You-Know-Who and saving the whole wizarding world pretty much." Harry had to laugh. It turned awkward, Harry was relived to find Kingsley coming over. "Congratulations Harry." Kingsley said in his deep and calming voice. "Thanks" said Harry in a small voice. He didn't like it when people focused on him.

Later that day the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were heading to the Burrow using Floo Powder. First Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, followed by everyone else.

When they got there everyone went to there rooms. Harry was staying with Ron in the attic, Hermione with Ginny. When Harry and Ron walked into there room Ron plopped down on his bed and said "This feels good." Harry sat on his and said "So good."


End file.
